mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheba Telen
Pre-Transformation Quotes: ''Hello I think my teleportation spell may have failed yet again do you happen to know the shortest way to Nolani magical academy? '' ''What you dont know? well thanks for nothing ill keep looking..." Story: Sheba Telen is a young mage studying at the Nolani academy a magic school training young wizard to become future battlemage for the order of the chief god. She is by nature shy a little of a airhead and most of all clumsy. Sheba ability for magic is somewhat chaotic. Most of her spell backfire or turn poorly not that she is a total failure as a wizard she could even be regarded as a prodigee when it comes to her mastery of aquatic magic for wich not only she cast spell witheout efforts but is also able to control massive bodies of water unlike no other wizard around even her mentors. Her teachers have long debated the question and have came to the conclusion that Sheba is a natural hydromancer wich would justify the reason as to why she actualy seem to fail miserably at every other school of magic save for healing and basic cantrip wich any and every wizard need to know. Sheba could have had a very normal life had she not been the target of some sick prank from another student back at the school who was highly jealous of her talent. During a teleportation exam the safety restraint limiting long range teleportation to the classroom had been secretely removed making the unlucky girl teleport several hundred of kilometer away from the classroom. Due to the chaotic nature of her magic Sheba has been simply unable to come back on her own and was forced into walking the way back to the school. It happens however that the girl had absolutely no idea of where her school was or as to where she was wich resulted into her behing lost. She then started to teleport randomly appearing at defrent location in an attempt to go back to school always asking people around if they knew the way back to the academy. Post-Transformation Quotes: "Senpai your a genius its just as you said mixing magic and demonic energy is the key! '' ''See i can now control my magic way better then before and the best of all is it smells and feel so goooood! '' ''Why would i care going back home now just watch me senpai I will drown this world in depravity!” Story: As Sheba wandered across the world she encountered various mammono as well as a few incubi. Before long her very belief were shattered when she discovered all the order teached her was a lie. Not only did the mammono not eat people it was also likely her father death wich was the whole reason why she learnt magic might have actualy just been a kidnapping. Shocked in her very core she still tryed to go back to the academy but instead as she teleported randomly across the world she met with a mage by the name of Ragna, an order renegade who was expeled for experimenting on Demonic energy in an attempt to create a protection against it. In an attempt to further her own magic she started learning from him and practiced her constantly failing teleportation spell. As her spirit energy was consumed to repeatedly cast the spell she unconciously started to accumulate a defrent form of energy to fuel them... ambient demonic energy. Her body acted like a sponge and the more she casted the more she lost herself to demonic energy to the point she started to include demon energy in her spell unconciously in place of spirit energy and as she finaly succeeded into combining the two her teleportation spell now fueled with power and precision ten time fold the normal amount finaly succeeded. When she found out that the key of her success was actualy her mixing both spirit energy and demonic energy in her spell she started to increasingly use demon energy unaware that her own spirit energy was dwindling down at an alarming rate. Before long her body was overcharged with more demonic energy then spirit energy and the mamonofication process became ireversible. She sound found out that she could imbue her already considerable water control spell with demonic energy turning ambient water in potent aphrodisiac weither it would be vapory solid or liquid. Its then she noticed it... she had been working so hard to master her spell so that her senpai would be proud of her... all that mathered to her was her senpai. Who cares what the order thinks of her using demonic energy to fuel her magic and why care about it anyway all her life had been a blatent lie and she would gladly abandon herself body and soul to her new teacher. As her power reached a peak and the flame of her spirit energy source started to snuff she came to one conclusion and that is she wanted him and only him now as her husband and as she made love to him she turned into a full fledged succubus. Her body however went in a mutation wich made her somewhat unique as normaly a succubus tail is spade shaped, her unique ability to condensate, channel and infuse ambiant demonic energy mutated her tail otherwise forming what would look more like a cross spade wich would later act as a catalyst for her various spells. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Ranged Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★★ Physical Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Magic Defense: ★★★★☆ Speed: ★★★☆☆ Charm: ★★★★★ Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (immune) Willpower: ★★★★☆ Category:Characters